Such a system is known from EP 1 302 737 B1, which describes a painting or coating plant for vehicle bodies, which include a drying module with a heating-up cabin for drying freshly painted or coated vehicle bodies. To this end, hot air can be circulated in the drying module with the aid of a fan. The circulated hot air is heated in a heat exchanger.
To ensure reliable operation of industrial plants and assembly lines, in particular in the production of automobiles, it is necessary to continuously supply electrical energy to the control and drive systems provided therein. This is not a given in, among others, the so-called developing countries and emerging market countries. There, a failure occasionally occurs in the utilities or power grids for electrical energy. Therefore, the utilities of production facilities are provided with emergency backup generators or systems for storing electrical energy to maintain production even in the case of a breakdown of the power supply voltage.